


'Helping' Hand

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Marcassin contracts an unusual poison and Swaine has the choice of letting him ride out all the uncomfortable effects or help him through equally uncomfortable methods.
Relationships: Jairo | Swaine/Lars | Marcassin
Kudos: 3





	'Helping' Hand

**Author's Note:**

> me while writing this fic: if other people can draw/write shota for this series i can write incest right

“So, where’s this big meanie at?”

Swaine followed after Marcassin as they walked through the plains around Hamelin, on the lookout for an unusual creature that had been reported to appear around the area. “Reports said that it had been seen near the grounds leading up to the Graveyard Trail,” Marcassin said, continuing to lead the way.

Usually, issues with rogue monsters were left to adventurers frequenting Swift Solutions, or to the imperial guards for bigger threats. But now that the capital was still struggling with rebuilding efforts, the prince had taken to handling some of the cases by himself - and his brother had volunteered to help this time.

“Geez, it’s like they know just when to strike us all when we’re down.”

“That is just how they live -” Marcassin stopped in his tracks. “Hold on.”

Swaine reached for his gun. “Is it close?” He whispered.

“I think it is.” Marcassin readied his staff as well. “Be ready for any - sudden attacks!”

A quick cast of Pulse flew towards an approaching shadow. The creature, recovering from the impact, marched towards them with a growl.

"Well…" Twirling his gun, Swaine took his aim. "Time to teach this big fellow a thing or two, eh?"

* * *

“You all right there?”

Recalling his familiar, Swaine turned towards Marcassin to find him casting a spell at himself, drawing out a stream of foul-coloured fluid from his body - Draw Poison.

“I should be fine. I’ve drawn out all that I can with the spell, and I have no other major injuries. What about you?”

One of the monster’s attacks was a pungent cloud of poisonous gas - Swaine managed to leap out of the way of the attack, but his brother wasn’t so lucky. Good thing he had always been good with spells. “Nothing much here either.”

“That’s good to hear.” Marcassin wiped off the dust from his clothes. “Now, shall we head back home?”

“Yeah, no use dallying around here for too long.”

Traveling with only the two of them, the terrain and fields out there looked much more nostalgic than when Swaine first set foot again on Autumnia for the first time in fifteen years. Marcassin cheerfully pointed out the spots where they used to play and practice magic together, at which Swaine would nod and recall all the hijinks they went up to (or rather, he made them go up to) around there - but after a while, he noticed something unusual about his brother.

“...are you really all right from the battle?”

His brother was starting to breathe heavily, despite not picking up his pace. “I should be fine. It may just be the leftover effects from the poison… I drew most of it out, but a sliver might have still been left.”

“Wait, you didn’t get all of it out? But you cast the spell, didn’t you?” Draw Poison wasn’t exactly an advanced spell, and there was no way one of the Great Sages wouldn’t know how to cast it properly.

“Yes, but this poison might have been a fast-spreading kind. Usually it means that they don’t have adverse effects, but it does mean that unless you cast the spell immediately after contracting the poison, some amount may not be extractable. The amount shouldn’t be large enough to have any major effects.”

“You… sure about that? Hold on, I should have some…” Rummaging around his pouch, Swaine fished out some Poison-Be-Gones. “I don’t know if these’ll help if not even your spell fully helped, but you wanna try it out?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try… thank you.”

For some time after ingesting the leaves, his brother looked to be better, but not too long after, the shortness of breath returned, along with a slight flush on his face.

“Do you need more?”

His brother shook his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep taking more… overdosing may have even worse effects than the poison itself. I feel fine enough, I should still be able to -”

He stumbled on his next step, and Swaine lunged forward to catch him by the shoulders. “Well, you sure don’t look ‘fine enough’ right there!” He scouted the area for somewhere to rest, and his eyes stopped at a big tree, seemingly clear from roaming monsters. “Why don’t we just get over there and sit down for a bit.” Letting his brother lean onto him as they walked, he led the two of them towards the tree, then let his brother rest against the tree as soon as they reached it.

“Thank you.” Marcassin slumped against the tree, sliding down until he sat down on the ground.

Swaine looked at his brother from head to toe, his face now deeply flushed and his breathing uneven. “Are you sure this poison is nothing serious?”

“None of the poisons I’ve read about that have these characteristics have any deadly effects. They are tricky to remove from the body and can be temporarily debilitating, but eventually their symptoms will dissipate, leaving no long-term adverse effects. I just need to determine what this one -”

At his brother’s wide-eyed sudden pause, Swaine carefully asked, “Did you just find out which one it is?”

Marcassin took a look down his own body and sighed. “Yes. It’s nothing deadly, but even a small amount is enough to cause fevers… as well as inducing… certain compulsions…”

“...compulsions?”

“...the symptoms can take hours to fully dissipate -

“Hours!?”

“- but can be rid of quicker with… the help of another person.”

“Really!? What can I do, then?” He was ready to do anything to lessen his brother’s pain.

“The symptoms can be lessened… through intercourse.”

“...huh?” Swaine blinked once, twice, wondering if his brother was making a joke - but he wasn’t the type to make those kinds of jokes, let alone during such a serious situation. He then took another good look at his brother, from his flushed face, down to his torso, then further down to his - _oh_. “Wait - you don’t actually mean -”

Marcassin’s face flushed deeper, whether it was due to the poison or otherwise. “Yes.”

Well. So that was the deal. Swaine had thought he’d be prepared for anything he’d need to do, but that… he was pretty sure his brother wasn’t itching to do that either. “Uh… is there anything else you can do for it?”

“You can just wait for the poison to leave your body… but it would not be quick, and in the meanwhile, there’s the fact that… it might drive you to… certain compulsions.”

“Huh.” It was a bit weird, seeing a grown man go through the trouble to avoid the word, but in this situation, he wasn’t sure he’d be less awkward about it either.

“I suppose… I could try doing it on my own. Everything I’ve read about these types of poison always emphasise that getting help from another person would be the most effective, but surely the absence of another person in the process couldn’t affect the results that much.”

“Well… if you say so. Uh so… should I leave you to some privacy here? I can… go away to… the other side of the tree?”

“Yeah… that would be good, thank you.”

If they had grown up together throughout both of their teens, this scenario might have happened differently. Gascon might have walked in on Marcassin clumsily jerking himself off, and he'd tease his little brother about finally stepping into the adult world while the little squeak would turn red and try to make some convoluted explanation about what he was doing. Instead, here he was, leaning against a tree as his little brother was jerking himself off on the other side in a poison-fueled fever. He thought of giving his brother more privacy and going away a bit further, but on the other hand, they were still out in the wilds - he wasn't going to leave his baby brother out alone like this. He might be a powerful magic user in normal conditions, but it was a different story with the poison.

He could hear some grunts and sighs from the other side, and he wasn’t sure how much attention he was supposed to be paying - on one hand, he wanted to give his brother some privacy, but on the other hand, he probably should also look out for how his brother was doing. After some time, he could hear a louder grunt, followed by some calmer breathing - he was probably done.

"Uh." What was he supposed to say, anyway? "You… okay there?"

"It…"

"It what?" Swaine wondered if it was time for him to take a look.

"It… still won't go away…"

At that, he snuck a glance around the tree, and sure enough, his brother was still there, pants halfway down and - he turned away, not keen on infringing any further on his brother's privacy.

"To be fair, I did partially expect this. As I mentioned before, everything I’ve read about these types of poison always emphasise that getting… ‘help’ from another person is essential."

"'Help'."

Said 'help' wasn't exactly in much supply where they were currently. The area wasn't much visited to begin with, and the currently struggling state of the capital didn't help. They were still a considerable distance from the capital, and with the way the symptoms had worsened, who knew how bad it would get by the time they reached the gates. And right now, the only other person around was… _him_.

Swaine might have been a thieving scoundrel who said goodbye to anything royalty ages ago, but Marcassin was still the rightful prince of an empire. No way he would stoop down to the point of asking that kind of ‘help’ from his own blood brother.

“I should’ve cast Draw Poison earlier… poisons like these spread quickly in the body and if you delay taking an antidote or healing it with magic, it might not go away completely.”

“Wait, then why didn’t you -” Swaine recalled the events from their fight with the creature. The creature released a puff of smoke, which he narrowly escaped (but not Marcassin), but not without stumbling on his feet, which the creature took as an invitation to lunge in for an attack - and that was when a pulse of magic blasted it back, followed by another.

The reason Marcassin didn’t immediately draw the poison out of his own body was to push the monster away from him. And he was supposed to be there to help.

“...uh, so… that was my fault, wasn’t it. Sorry, if I hadn’t tagged along -”

“Don’t say that,” his brother said, fixing up his clothes as he tried to stand straight up. “If you hadn’t been there, I might not have been able to defeat the creature as quickly, and it might have taken even longer before I was able to cast any spells to heal myself. Now,” he staggered forward, as if about to fall again, “we should continue heading towards the capital - there, it should be easier to -”

Before he could finish, he slumped forwards, and Swaine barely caught him before he hit the ground.

“Hey! Don’t push yourself! We can stay here until the effects calm down more.” He sat both of them down against the tree, letting his brother lean onto him. “I’ll look out for anything that comes out attacking.”

Marcassin clung tightly to his side, his body hot to the touch. Breathing heavily, he turned his gaze upwards, revealing his deeply flushed face. “Thank you,” he said, before pressing their bodies even closer together. “Actually… I think this is helping. I’m feeling slightly less feverish.”

“It is? I don’t feel like I’m doing anything but… whatever helps.”

“I suppose even just human contact in itself helps in alleviating the symptoms.”

“Huh.” He wasn’t sure if it made sense to him, but if he could help his brother just by holding him, that’d be good. Much less awkward than looking away as he jerked himself off, or heaven forbid, actually helping with the jacking off.

At least, it would be less awkward, if Marcassin had stayed still, instead of creeping closer and closer with his eyes all hazy, his arms sneaking across Swaine’s shoulders, then down, to the side, a little further down -

“H-hey, you okay?”

That seemed to snap him out of whatever was happening, and he jerked his body back, flustered. “I-I’m sorry, I - I wasn’t -”

“Y-yeah, I get it, it’s just the poison talking, right?” Swaine recalled the ‘compulsion’ his brother mentioned before - this must be it. “It’s okay, I’m not holding it against you, just -”

“I’ll… I’ll try to control it. Letting it go further would… not be preferable.”

It didn’t feel right, agreeing that the poisoned one should just suck up and try to ignore the effects, but actually giving the ‘help’ the poison’s effects demanded would feel even more wrong, and Marcassin definitely didn’t want to do that, the way he was talking - not that he needed to say anything, it was just common sense for anyone, let alone one of the Great Sages and the regent of one of the three kingdoms -

But it was also true that his condition wasn’t looking any better, his breathing growing more erratic. In concern, Swaine lifted up his brother’s face, the skin getting warmer to the touch, his eyes glazing over, huffs of hot breath coming from between his parting lips -

Which were suddenly on his own lips, and he felt a hand grabbing his wrist, guiding it down his brother’s body -

He jerked back in surprise, and with the contact broken, Marcassin turned deathly pale, panic filling his eyes. “I’m - I’m sorry - I don’t know what - I didn’t mean to scare you -”

“C-c-calm down, I know you didn’t mean to -” He realised that he himself needed to calm down too, and he took a few deep breaths, before taking another look at his brother - who seemed to have grown feverish again.

Was he really supposed to just let him suffer like this?

“Did it… help?”

“...huh?”

“Did it help… when you did… _that_?”

There was a delay before his brother answered, “It… did make the feverish feeling go away a bit more.”

“...I see.”

“B-but - I can’t - I shouldn’t - I can’t make you do that -”

‘Can’t make you do that’. Not ‘I can’t make myself do that’. Even when he was the one suffering, it wasn’t himself that he was putting first.

And he couldn’t let his little brother put it on himself any more than he was already doing.

“...you’re not making me do any of this.”

“What do you -”

Not waiting for a reply, Swaine smashed their lips together and let one of his hands creep up Marcassin’s thigh. This wasn’t about what he wanted or didn’t want to do, it was about what his brother needed - and he’d take the responsibility for every action. He tugged down at his brother’s trousers, freeing his erection, as he pulled back to catch his breath.

“Why are you - you don’t have to -”

“The way you were all over me before, something like this was gonna happen anyway.”

“I’m sorry - I’ll control myself -”

“Stop saying sorry, it’s not your fault. Now, just relax and let me handle this,” Swaine said, and he closed his palm around - goddamnit he really was about to jerk his brother off, there would be no going back from this. Under normal circumstances he was sure he’d hate himself if he even so much as thought about doing something like this, but right now, he wasn’t sure if he’d hate himself more for just letting his brother suffer the way he had been.

He stroked the head with his thumb, at which Marcassin let out a moan - fuckfuckfuck it was really happening, what was he saying it had already started the moment he smashed his lips into his brother’s, fuck he was actually doing this, he was doing his own baby brother -

_Calm down. Deep breaths._ No use if they both freak out. He was just helping his brother with the effects of the poison - it didn’t have to be anything more than that if he didn’t make it out to be.

He started moving his grip, slowly up and down, and with each stroke, he could hear Marcassin sighing - which wasn’t exactly good for his conscience, but at least it did seem like he was in less discomfort than before. He picked up the pace, and Marcassin gasped, loud, followed by him putting his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle any more sounds.

“You don’t need to force yourself to hold it back. No one else’s here to hear you.”

He brushed against the head with his thumb again, and this time, Marcassin grabbed his shoulder, groaning loudly - for a moment he thought, _god we’re brothers after all, we like the same things_, and he immediately shut down the thought - he really didn’t need more reminders that this was his own brother he was jerking off.

Not that he was able to forget about the fact for even one moment.

He kept the pace steady, feeling his brother’s feverish body press against him, before again picking up the pace, at which his brother grabbed even tighter onto his shoulder, nails almost digging in and moans pouring out of his mouth, before his body shuddered with his release.

Well. There you go. He had officially jerked his brother off.

Swaine looked to his left, at Marcassin resting his head on his shoulder, his eyes closed as his breathing settled to a calmer pace. It reminded him of the times in his childhood when he’d look after Marcassin when he was sick, even as the servants told him that he didn’t need to worry. Not that he needed the reminder at this moment.

“Hey. Are you feeling b-”

Swaine cut his own words short the moment he looked down his brother’s body and saw… proof that he wasn’t quite ‘better’.

_If you could control how horny it makes you, this thing would sell for good money_, he thought, trying to find whatever levity he could in the situation. He looked over at Marcassin again, who was slowly opening his eyes, looking up weakly at him.

“Gascon,” his brother called him in a hoarse voice, and the name brought him back to one of those times in their childhood when he’d yell, _‘dammit Marcassin stop pretending you don’t know the spell to get yourself out of this,’_ except this time both of them really didn’t know and the one way they knew was… not ideal.

The imperial guards were going to kill him when they found out. Forget them, Marcassin would do it himself once the poison completely wore off and he could think back with a clear mind on everything that had transpired. Why stop there, the ghost of their father was likely watching over them waiting for the right moment to smite him with a powerful spell from beyond the grave for defiling the good son. But right now, he just couldn’t stand to let his brother suffer.

He grabbed his brother’s cock again, starting out faster and rougher this time, hoping to get everything over sooner, letting his brother cling onto whatever part of his body he wanted - first, a tug on his sleeve, then forehead against his shoulder, then arms circling tightly around him - until he reached his release yet again, burying his face in Swaine’s shirt as his whole body shook.

“...Marcassin?”

No answer came, only rhythmical breathing from where Marcassin’s face was nestled against his neck. He supposed dealing with the poison had drained him.

“Well… can’t stay here for too much longer before the monsters come around…”

Fixing up his brother’s clothes as much as he could, Swaine hauled his brother up his back, one hand holding his gun. Marcassin was no longer a pipsqueak one head shorter than him and Swaine himself wasn’t exactly a musclehead, but he should be all right with carrying his brother on his back. He wouldn’t be moving very quickly, but he just had to be vigilant.

After some time walking, he could feel a movement against his back.

“...Gascon?”

“Oh… you’re awake. How… are you feeling?”

“I’m… I’m feeling better.”

“...that’s good.”

The words sounded stupid the moment they left his mouth. Of course it wasn’t ‘good’, of course Marcassin couldn’t actually be feeling all that ‘better’ - he just got infected with some weird poison and then got jerked off by his big brother, _twice_. It would probably be more suspicious if he was really okay after all that.

“I… uh… about what happened…”

Swaine nearly tripped on his steps. Well, he was the one who decided to do what he did and that he’d take responsibility for the consequences. And time to take them it was.

“...thank you… for staying with me… through it.”

“...huh.” He continued walking, his mind blanking out due to the unexpected reply.

“I’m sorry… you had to do that for me.”

Still putting it on himself even in this situation. “Don’t be. I told you, you weren’t making me do anything.”

For a moment, Swaine wondered if saying that just made it sound worse - after all, what kind of person would willingly do that without being made to? He could say that the situation forced him, but there was still the option of… not doing it, considering the poison would dissipate eventually either way. So it really came down to whether doing that was really worse than letting his brother suffer until the effects fade away.

“Still, if I hadn’t -”

“You know, why don’t we just… forget that all that happened.” It was probably the coward’s way out, but he really didn’t know what else to say that wouldn’t just make things more awkward.

The air between them was silent for a few moments, but finally, he could hear an answer whispered from behind his back, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Right.”

They kicked out the monster that was threatening the land. That was what they went out to do, and they did it, and that was the important part. Anything else, no one needed to know.

He’d think of how to handle the topic if somehow it came up again later after they manage to get themselves home.


End file.
